


you put your arms around me & i'm home

by krewella



Series: in this moment (i could die with you) [4]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: A Day in the Life of James and Aleks, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krewella/pseuds/krewella
Summary: Set shortly after the Amazon video featuring our dear Aleksandr in his Hulk sleeping bag. James can't resist his cuddly boyfriend.





	you put your arms around me & i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Yay, more fluff! Inspired by the Amazon video as said in the summary. This is a super indulgent piece I wanted to share. 
> 
> As always, you can find me at jamesrwilsonjr on Tumblr and @bubblegumaleks on Twitter. 
> 
> P.S. College AU coming soon!

Aleks thought the video had gone pretty well excluding the one too many times James hit him in the balls and the fact he absolutely obliterated the expensive piece of plastic claiming to discover UFOs. It’s not that Aleks expected it to work, but James didn’t have to destroy it like that. Plus, he way overpaid for that shitty thing; he wanted a little more use out of it. 

Aleks would admit that James had easily gotten him the best thing of the whole video. The sleeping bag he was wearing was surprisingly comfortable (a lingering memory of a certain someone being surprisingly comfortable echoed in the back of his mind at this thought) and he did like being the Hulk even if just in cuddly sleepwear form. 

After James finished doing whatever the fuck he was doing outside, he wandered back inside. The camera was shut off shortly after, panning towards the couch. He found Aleks sprawled across the couch, almost looking like he could fall asleep right then and there. James was sorely tempted to hit him in the balls again, but he knew his boyfriend would be pissed if he did it a third time. 

Aleks was startled from his doze when James sat back down. Aleks made grabby hands at James, the polyester of the sleeping bag rustling with every movement. James shook his head at how childlike Aleks looked, but he obliged anyway. 

He fit himself between Aleks’ legs and rested his upper body on Aleks’ chest. To any outsider, it didn’t look that comfortable, but years of practice of folding around each other in undersized hotel beds during conventions left James and Aleks unbothered. 

“ **You’re too damn cute** , you know that?” James muttered more to the couch than to Aleks. 

Aleks’ arms came up around him, an unexpected strength that had James appreciating Aleks’ gym time more than he thought he would. 

“No, babe, I think that’s you for getting me this, thank you,” Aleks sounded genuinely appreciative despite their staged argument about it being the end of their friendship. 

A blush spread across James’ cheeks like Aleks expected it would - compliments always did that to James and he thought it was the cutest - and James made a noncommittal noise into Aleks’ chest. 

“I’m going to assume that means ‘you’re welcome’”,” Aleks laughed, lifting a hand to play with James’ hair. 

James huffed again, and they stayed there for awhile tangled together on their stupid expensive cow print couch in their trashed house surrounded by neighbors who probably hated them. 

It was perfect. 


End file.
